A Promise is A Promise
by Rei Tomiyama
Summary: Killua is determined to keep his promise to Gon, but until what extent will he go? *Chapter Eight up!*
1. Prologue-Crimson Stains

A Promise is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
AN: This is my first HxH fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
A twelve-year old boy with silver highlights could be seen on the streets of America, skateboarding his way to his own apartment, carrying a boy of the same age as him, with black hair. He narrowed his crystal blue eyes at the people who glanced at him oddly and whispered, "What a queer boy! Is he insane because his friend died, since the other boy doesn't seem to be moving, or is he just bringing along a mannequin, pretending it's real?" but they were all silenced by his sharp gaze as he swiftly passed all the citizens of America.  
  
Every person he passed, whether boy or girl, man or woman would gaze at him for a long time, until the boy would glare and say, "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"  
  
The people would then stammer something in between the lines of, "I- I'm really sorry…" And he would just impatiently nod his head.  
  
However, a boy younger than him had the courage to question him, "Why are you bringing that boy with you?" All the grown-ups froze and were scared that the boy might be beaten up because the older boy's face was covered with red liquid, but the only reply was, "You don't have to know. It's none of your business."  
  
Everybody sighed in relief and returned to what they were doing, and didn't mind anymore. They didn't care about the boy as long as he stayed away from them. No one paid attention anymore to the ruby red drops slowly staining the boy's clothes, nor to the boy he was carrying. They were just glad that they were safe. 


	2. Chapter One-Reminiscing Shattered Memori...

A Promise is a Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
AN: Please read and review my very first fanfic of HxH. Flames, comments and suggestions are all accepted.  
  
Note: This takes place after the Phantom Brigade/Gen'ei Ryodan Arc. Killua is currently thirteen. Kurapika is about seventeen to eighteen years old. Reorio is more or less twenty. The four of them have moved to America since then.  
  
Dedicated to my innocent-looking but irritable and bossy (just joking) imoto. Here's my treat since you were practically whining.  
  
Chapter 1-Reminiscing Shattered Memories-Part One  
  
Killua's P.O.V.  
  
It was too unreal, too sudden to happen. It must have been a dream, then. If so, I would have liked very much to awaken and realize that the whole thing was just a nightmare. But it wasn't. And every time I looked at Gon, the assassin inside me wanted to get out and kill all those whom killed Gon, or those who had something to do with his death so I could avenge his loss. Once I inserted the key in the key's lock, I turned the knob and opened the door. My room was still the same, I mused. Even after several months of abandoning it, the room looked the exact way it was before it was left. I put Gon on the bed and flopped down, examining closely his features and wondering whether I, Killua, rightful heir of the Zordick family, would be able to break the spell that enclosed my friend.  
  
FRIEND. How ironic it was. The Zordicks were not supposed to have friends of any sort, and even the family members were not friends. I still remembered the time Gon, Kurapika and Reorio had climbed Kukuru Mountain just to take me away from the miserable beings that were my family. My fat, short brother Miruki for running away and making friends had whipped me, but that hadn't hurt. In fact, I had even slept through it, so that Miruki had screamed at me to get me to wake up. Afterwards, Zeno, my grandfather, had told me to go to my father, Silva. That had astonished me. And I had been even more surprised after my father told me to narrate my story when I was away. The next thing I knew, my father had told me to see my friends once more, but I had declined, and said I was ashamed of deserting my friends. Yet my father persisted, and so I ended up going with Gon.  
  
But I had failed Gon and myself. I wasn't able to protect Gon from the dangers of being a hunter. Even though blood dripped from my hands and trailed from outside the apartment, with my bloody fingerprints on the doorknob and left a bloody path on the floor I had already been too late.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was my 13th birthday, and I was spending it with the most important person in my entire life, so I felt and knew I was the happiest boy alive, and that life couldn't get any better than this." I told Gon, "Today we're going to stuff ourselves with ice cream and candy, so get ready!"  
  
Gon winced. I suppose he was still thinking about the time he had shouted while eating ice cream so the remnants were flung on my hair. I grinned. It was okay to me anyway, as long as Gon was the one who did it.  
  
While we were walking towards the ice cream shop, I had noticed that one guy kept on following us. I warned Gon, and so we had quickened our pace. But I had underestimated the spies who were following us as well as their objectives. By the time we were in front of the apartment, men in suits had surrounded us. They had begun attacking physically, so that was no problem for me. After they had finished trying and failing to beat me up, I just hit the back of their heads with the side of my palm and they all became unconscious. But the remaining half wasn't defeated so easily. It was pretty evident that they used Nen, for I spotted strong auras with Gyo. In that instant, I had yelled, "Gon! Watch out! They're using the same style as Kurapika!" but my warning had been to no avail. Gon had been hit and his brown eyes became glassy and transparent, and he suddenly fell with a thud, leaving scarlet stains on the grass. I had run over him and screamed, "Gon!" and he had looked on with that usual optimistic smile of his and said, "Ki-killu-a, pro-promise me one thing, that you'll con-continue…" Gon stopped short and looked at me. I knew that every word cost him pain, but he continued, "My dream… and yours." And with those words his head dropped back to the ground. I silently answered, "I promise, Gon, I promise." After that I had seen red and anger welled up inside me, until it threatened to explode. My usually shiny blue eyes became vacant and small, and the expression on my face grew blank. My fingernails grew long, until they were like ten sharp knives. I cursed them and said, "DAMN YOU FOR DOING THAT!" I lashed at them blindly, and if I treated the first half like a joke, this time my movements were merciless. The only thought that had remained in my head had been, Kill, kill all those who hurt your friend. Kill them all. Avenge what has happened to your one and only best friend, Gon.  
  
When I was done, the only things that remained of them were shredded bodies and the stench of blood that filled the air. I laughed hysterically because to me it had been no challenge at all. But it made me feel dizzy and sick. I then picked up Gon, carried him as if he had weighed nothing, landed the skateboard on the ground, and rode away to Kurapika's house. It was already nightfall when I reached it.  
  
Kurapika had taken one look at Gon and had shaken his head. "This is bad," he said. "Depends on what your definition of bad is." I sarcastically replied. Deep inside, though, I was dying to know what might be done to cease the spell. Gon was the only one who really understood me; neither Kurapika nor Reorio could go to that level of understanding. I desperately wished for Gon to hang on until we found the cure for the Nen attack. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Kurapika snapped his fingers and said, "We'll call Reorio to find out if he knows anything about it." He went to the telephone and contacted Reorio. Minutes later, he told me that Reorio would be arriving shortly. I was contented enough with the reply, but Kurapika's pacing restlessly around the room did not make me feel any better. Also, I started to feel wary because the blood on my fingernails was still dripping and leaving crimson drops on the immaculate floor even though it had been two hours ago since the massacre.  
  
While I waited, I looked at Kurapika's face. His worried green eyes, as well as his slightly frowning mouth made me assume that the diligent boy did not know what we would do if Reorio didn't know the answer, either.  
  
After what had seemed like forever to me, Reorio appeared. Kurapika stopped his pacing and turned to him, saying, "Well? What have you got?" Reorio shook his head and answered, "I don't know yet. I've never heard of anything like this before."  
  
Well, was it okay for a first attempt? Please tell me what you think of it. 


	3. Chapter Two-Reminiscing Shattered Memori...

1 A Promise is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
AN: Sorry if you think Reorio and Kurapika's scene was too short. Don't worry, more will come later.  
  
Note: Gon is not dead. He has merely been trapped inside himself, so he wouldn't be able to move.  
  
2 Chapter Two-Reminiscing Shattered Memories-Part Two  
  
"What?" I exclaimed, enraged. "You, the to-be-doctor, know nothing about this?" Then, just as quickly, my mood shifted. "Well then, I'll just have to find out myself. Thank you anyway, for trying to help me." I smiled sadly and with that I lifted Gon, turned my back on them, grabbed my skateboard, and got ready to return to my apartment. I could hear voices faintly saying, "Killua, wait! It's not like that…" but I only shook my head. I stood on my skateboard and rode back.  
  
Then I looked at Gon, and sighed. I hated to admit it, but he was the only one whom I talked with, the only one with whom I had my long conversations. So after this, my life became one big game again, after less than one year of realizing the importance of it, I lost its meaning. Why? Gon was the one who had shown me the way. Even though I was calm and stoical, he still had the patience to talk to me and understand. He was the one who had taught me to smile. So in return, I had vowed to be loyal and protect him always. What a lie that was.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
So there I was again, in my quiet room, doing nothing. I felt so depressed, partly because I hadn't been able to protect Gon, partly because I couldn't find a cure for the Nen attack, and also because I didn't know what I was going to do next. Then I saw that Gon's fingers were around the Double Hunter Card, his father's, and the Hunter Card, his own card. I took them and gazed at them carefully. I was supposed to be a hunter too anyway, I thought angrily. It was Irumi's fault that I wasn't one now. But I thought that Gon would be in grave danger if anyone found out that he was paralyzed and a hunter. Who could possibly know what to do? Jin Freecs! Gon had been looking for his father for a long time now, so I could find him for Gon. Yes! Now I would be able to return Gon's favor. But, I'd have to study first in 7th grade first, since I had promised Gon I'd continue his dreams along with mine.  
  
Months passed, and though I still did what I used to do before the scene in front of the apartment, it just wasn't the same. Then, September came. Now is the time to go to school to learn. I'll never get this chance anymore.  
  
I grabbed my clothes, toothbrush, comb, (Of course I comb my hair, who doesn't?) towel, my lucky feather pendant, the two cards, my arm supporters and of course, Gon. I rode again on my skateboard and headed out, wearing my long-sleeved black tee shirt and beige pants, along with my pair of leather shoes.  
  
I went to the nearest school I saw, and stepped inside. I went to the door marked Registrar's Office, and passed through it. There I saw a man in his early 40's, in a business suit and tie, complete with glasses, reading the newspaper. In the most courteous voice I could muster, "Excuse me sir, I'm a new transferee here in America, I was just wondering if you would allow me to study here. My name's Killua, Killua Zordick."  
  
"Z-Z-Zordick? The family of assassins in Japan?" the man stuttered out. "Yes sir, that one you're talking about." I politely replied. I really wanted to get this over with, but the stupid registrar didn't answer. Impatiently, I tapped my sneaker-clad foot and folded my arms in front of my chest. I stared at him in the eye as I waited for the reply.  
  
Finally, he said in a quivering voice, "O-of course, Mr. Zor-zordick, we'll be glad to have you in this school." I smiled a friendly smile, the one Gon taught me, and said, "Thank you, sir. Oh, and one last favor, could I leave him here?" 


	4. Chapter Three-No Choice But To... Come T...

1 A Promise is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
AN: Killua is currently thirteen. Kurapika is seventeen-eighteen years old, and Reorio is more or less twenty. This takes place after the Gen'ei Ryodan Arc. They have all moved to America since then.  
  
Note: I beg your pardon if you think that I am too emphatic on Killua. He is, after all, my favorite character since he looks so calm and collected. Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes.(Of course including me, and my oh-so- sweet imoto had to rub that in my face.) He will too.  
  
2 Chapter Three-No Choice But To… Come To School  
  
Then I got my papers, which said my section was Grade 7-1. According to the registrar, the sections were randomly divided, which meant I was in a mix-and-match set. So I headed to the classroom, and waited for the teacher to introduce me.  
  
"Class, this is Killua Zordick. Please be nice to him." I heard murmurs and whispers in the class, but paid no attention to them. Then I heard the teacher say, "Mr. Zordick, you will be sitting at the back of Ms. Smith." I saw the girls' gazes of envy at the person in front of me, but I didn't care. In fact, I never cared at all. And to top it all off, I didn't even plan to be in this school, or to ever study at all, for that matter. I just did it because Gon had talked of schools so fondly.  
  
"Did you see that new transfer student, Killua Zordick?" I overheard one girl say to her friend during lunch. "Yes, he is so cool! Defying the rule to wear the uniform to school! And he's really handsome, too! Plus he's so smart!" I sighed and grabbed the lunch tray, and walked towards the tables. I glanced around, and found one vacant table. I was headed there when a flock of girls hovered around me and cooed, "Killua, please join us to have lunch." I stared at them blankly until they backed away, and continued to the table. Then this time some guys approached me and questioned me harshly, "Where the heck are you from? And what's with the clothes? You're supposed to be wearing your uniform, dimwit." They were 8th grade, I guessed.  
  
"Who are you calling dimwit there?" I taunted, smiling as I clenched my fists and my nails lengthened until they were as long as a ruler. Then I jumped suddenly and appeared at the leader's back. I kicked his legs and grabbed hold of his neck, pointing one fingernail to it. The leader gulped, and said, "No-no one at all."  
  
"Good." I smiled satisfactorily and let him go. The leader left, clearly embarrassed, and his minions followed him. Then I remembered I had thrown my tray in the air, so I did two flips and caught the tray deftly with one hand. (AN: I think this is a bit Spiderman-ish, but then, I had it all planned, I was just waiting for the moment FanFiction.Net would have a category for HxH.)  
  
Meanwhile, all the girls in the cafeteria marveled and drooled (AN: Hmmm… I never saw it really happening so I decided to try out the vision. It works for me!) over my little fight but I ignored them and finally sat down, eating my lunch in peace.  
  
Later on, when all the students had finished their lunches and headed back to the classroom, I wondered what we were going to study. Fortunately, it was Science, so I didn't have any trouble at all. We were studying about animals, and from the variety of animals that I saw when Gon and I became friends, it was easy to answer the questions given by the teacher. When he had asked, "What do you call the kind of teeth that dogs have?" I had raised my hand and when he called me, I promptly answered, "Canine teeth." (AN: I'm really sorry if the question's pretty lame. We fellows in school studied it last year, so I just used it to link with Gon's being a nature- boy.) Some other students inside the room stared at me, annoyed that I would be able to answer correctly, but I really didn't care about what they were thinking now. I just cared about being able to make Gon happy that I was putting to use all that he had taught me. Not that he would ever know, unless I found out the reverse of the attack.  
  
That afternoon, I could hear people talking discreetly, "Hey, have you heard about the lone 7th grader in civilian clothes who beat up the 8th grade gang?" One 6th grader asked her friend. "Yes, I heard. He's new to the school, but I think that it's cool that somebody decided to stand up against the bullies of the 8th grade." She replied. I frowned in disdain at the girls who were conversing. Was that all they talked about? It had just been self-defense anyway. They didn't have to gossip about it the entire day. When I passed them, they stood back and stared at me in awe, while I walked towards the lockers.  
  
"Killua, you're…" One girl started. I answered, "Please call me Zordick." (AN: In Japanese custom, you're supposed to call each other by their last names when total strangers.) She shyly said, "Oh, okay then, Zordick, you were really great today." I said in return, "Thank you, Ms…" The girl quickly said, "I'm Wendy Patterson."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ms. Patterson." I gratefully stated to her. She smiled back at me, suddenly turned red as a tomato, and ran all the way downstairs. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. I guess they're really like that. But on the way down, I could hear giggles so I decided to eavesdrop. [I'm not that bad. I just wanted to know what they were talking about.] I overheard the girl named Wendy say, "He was so polite in speaking, you know. The only thing is, I don't know why I can't call him Killua. After all, it's such a unique name." The other girls gave moans of jealousy, and told her simultaneously, "Wendy, how come you didn't call me? You should have introduced me to him since he's the hottest guy in school." Another said, "Yeah, right, like he'll ever like you. You're not that pretty anyway. I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole 7th grade, so you should have dragged me there to meet him." Wendy sighed in exasperation and told them, "He's not exactly the social type. I need to talk to him a little more before I can introduce you people to him. If I try to attempt doing it before we're even friends, he might be furious with me and ignore me." Then one girl wailed, "That's not fair. How come you always get the fun?" The other girls chorused, "Yeah, it is true, why only you?" Wendy began to get angry because they were totally missing her point. "Never mind! Forget that I ever told you about it!" And so she stormed out of the room.  
  
Unluckily, while I was hiding behind the post, a girl had seen my silver hair and said, "Hey, there's somebody who's been listening to our conversation!" So I stepped out. Their reactions quickly changed from rage to sheer surprise and delight, so I sweat dropped. "Why, Zordick, you're here! My name's Abigail Blake. Nice to meet you." One girl said. Another butted in, " Hi! I'm Melissa Turner. Nice to know you, Killua Zordick." She smiled, but it was a saccharine one, so I felt uneasy. A third girl was about to introduce herself, when the dismissal bell rang. (AN: About the names, my sister made me read too much Sweet Valley High Senior Year books, though I'm not too fond of them. Result, I end up mixing up their names to form some decent American girl's name.)  
  
"Bye, Zordick!" Their words echoed through the corridor even as I walked towards the door held ajar. Good riddance! Saved by the bell, I was. I wondered if I would be able to make friends again, besides Gon. But that was something to think about later. For now, I would give Gon some candy. I went inside the Registrar's Office and talked to Gon casually, as if he were alive.  
  
Not too bad for a guy? Hope so. Please state your opinions. I don't care whether it's to compliment me or to degrade me, as long as you took the time to read a guy's work. 


	5. Chapter Four-The Boy Hiding Beneath The ...

1.1 A Promise Is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
Note: About the shounen-ai question about a Gon+Killua, no, it's not. I don't really make fics of people of the same sex getting together. It's not healthy for me. Oh, and I'm sorry if you think I'm obsessed. It just happens that I am literally getting bored to death so a friend suggested that I try writing. I'm not really obsessed, I'm just throwing myself in my work so I won't have to think about anything unpleasant. Lastly, I'm trying my best to do it with an unbiased point of view. Please try to understand.  
  
1.2 Chapter Four-The Boy Hiding Beneath The Cold Mask  
  
"Gon, you know, it was actually pretty nice going to school for a change. I wish you were here with me, though, so you'd know what I was talking about. The students…" I had hardly finished my sentence when I could hear snickering near the door, I stood up, grabbed my skateboard, kicked the door open and said, "What do you want?"  
  
The guys suddenly quieted momentarily and a tall, thin and scrawny student, who I presumed was the leader of the group, told me, "You're so pathetic, you know. Making imaginary friends until 7th grade. What a joke that is. I almost feel sorry for you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't see what that's got to do with you." I replied coldly. With a straight face, I said, "Hey, look! There's a teacher walking towards the corridor!" While they turned in the opposite direction and wondered, "Where?" I used the diversion to make an escape. I put my skateboard on the ground as silently as possible, jumped on it, and rode away before they even noticed. That was too easy! I didn't even have to turn off the lights! I had to conceal a guffaw that was beginning to escape my mouth.  
  
Unfortunately, the distraction wasn't long enough to allow me to exit the door. The leader had screamed, "Barricade the doors! Trap him! Surround him!" I sweat dropped because he was saying too many orders, then resumed my escape. By the time I had reached the front door, I was surrounded, and there seemed to be no way out. I sighed in exasperation, held on to my skateboard, and disappeared from their sight. I then reappeared, struck one of the students on the back of the neck using my left palm then disappeared again.  
  
Luckily, several of them rushed to the injured 8th grader's side, but they were too overreacting anyway. That was the same attack I had used on Zushi and the first half of the thugs. Anyway, since the way was clear, I rushed and opened the door, and returned to the apartment.  
  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
  
That night, an unknown student wearing black clothes sneaked inside the school building. He clambered on to the window and noiselessly jumped to the inside corridor. Afterwards, he tiptoed towards the Registrar's Office…  
  
Killua's P.O.V.  
  
Once I got home, I changed into black slacks, a black shirt and tied a black handkerchief against my mouth, which made me look like a robber. Then I brought my skateboard and rode all the way to school. After that I had climbed the wall and kicked open the window. From there I silently tiptoed towards the Registrar's Office.  
  
While I tiptoed, I silently mused what had happened today. Had I been wrong in doing that? But I didn't kill them anymore so heartlessly, did I? What would Gon think about what had happened? I cut my pondering short when I entered the room. It was so dim and quiet, and in a way reminded me of my life back at Kukuru Mountain. The air too was the same, chilly and biting. I carried Gon all the way back to the corridor, and when it came to the time I had to use the window again, I said, "Sorry, Gon, but I'll have to throw you this time." With that I threw him through the window and heard a soft thud on the ground. Good thing there was grass or there might as well have been an accident. This time, I was the one who jumped, but I turned a somersault so the landing would come easier to me. Once I got down, I brought Gon, stood on my skateboard and rode back to the apartment.  
  
On the way, I recalled Wendy's conversation with her friends. Was she right? Was I really covering myself with a cold, calculating mask that no one but Gon had been able to chip away at?  
  
Hmmmm… what should I do next?  
  
Killua: Cut the crap with me thinking so much about meaningless stuff. I hate it!  
  
Rei: Too bad I'm writing it and I like it.  
  
Killua: "Was I really covering myself with a cold, calculating mask that no one but Gon had been able to chip away at?" (Snort snort!!) What a dialogue.  
  
Rei: Just for that, you're going to be the victim of a serious accident. (Hysterical laugh)  
  
Killua: (Sweat drop)  
  
Oh, and yeah, sorry if I didn't include Killua at the end earlier. It just so happened that I went berserk while writing this.  
  
Anyway, please read and review if you have the time 


	6. Chapter Five-Haunting Dreams

1.1 A Promise is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
Note: Pardon if Chapter Four was only a short chapter. Lately I've been having writer's block… I hope you'll be patient and understanding. I'll try my best to make longer chapters.  
  
1.2 Chapter Five-Haunting Dreams  
  
It was already nightfall, yet I couldn't sleep. I kept on seeing Gon's terror-stricken but still-smiling face gently telling me to continue both his dreams… and mine.  
  
Finally, I got some sleep, but it wasn't what you'd call, 'a good, long sleep.' First, it was definitely not good because Irumi was involved in it. He was saying, "Killua, you don't need friends. You'll see later, you'll end up killing all of them." Along with that came the massacre, and Gon falling to the ground.  
  
Second, it wasn't long because I only got more or less four hours of sleep, and add to that, it was a very twisted dream. I'm not even sure if I understand it anymore. It was so strange, but I don't really think my subconscious could have imagined that. It was so scary, seeing Gon's face turn into a twisted, sarcastic, smile.  
  
But what freaked me out was the fact that in my dream, he didn't say the same things he had. He had suddenly reached out and tightened his grip on my neck, and I was beginning to suffocate. I managed to ask him, "Gon, why are you doing this?" before gasping out for breath.  
  
Then Gon's features changed and it wasn't Gon anymore, but Irumi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Let go of me!" I kicked and struggled but I couldn't make him let go of me. Then Irumi's pins appeared on his hand, and I knew it was over. He threw it at me, and I could already feel my face changing…  
  
"AAAAH!" I shrieked. Okay, it's only a dream; it's only a silly nightmare. There's nothing to be afraid of, Killua Zordick. You're 13 years old, and are an assassin. You fear nothing. I kept chanting the words, but I wasn't convinced. I couldn't go back to sleep anymore after that.  
  
I looked at the watch. It read 11:07 PM. It was still evening, though I felt like I had dreamed for several hours again. I shivered, recalling the two nightmares I had. It had felt so real. What could be making me imagine this? Gon would never be like that, I'm sure of it. If I have anything to blame on anyone, it would be Irumi. He was, after all, the only one who could scare me out of my wits. I sighed and tried my best to sleep again, hoping that there would be no more haunting dreams. Unfortunately, every time I slept, the same dreams popped all over again, and though I had already seen them, I couldn't help but scream repetitively.  
  
How weird it all was. I didn't fear getting chased by people, because I killed someone they knew, or doing huge risks just for distraction. It was what had happened during the time we went to New York for the auctions. Thinking about it, that was the biggest risk I'd taken. Two times I could have been executed on the spot, but I'd escaped. I could have watched Gon and myself die, but I didn't. Although our attack had failed at exactly 7:00 p.m., it had still provided a diversion for Kurapika to kidnap Kuroro, the Gen'ei Ryodan Leader. It was actually a kind of suicide attempt, now that I think back to it…  
  
Great… what a life! Can't it get any worse? I thought that my troubles were finally over… guess I thought wrong. Who would want the whole crazy thing to happen without the consequences, though? It definitely wasn't Reorio or Kurapika, no doubt about that. Unless of course, they were traitors, a practically impossible explanation, considering the fact that they had almost always accompanied Gon and I wherever we went. What about one of the Gen'ei Ryodan? Uhhhhhhhhh… I don't think so… I would have thought that Kurapika had already killed them all, or at least ordered them to disband, and I wasn't so willing to risk my neck anymore after two times of near-death cases. Hisoka? I don't know, it's kinda dubious. If he were going to do something, he wouldn't hire stupid fools like those. He'd most probably do it himself, knowing it was more efficient. And he wouldn't have done it due to his obsession with fighting Gon.(You think I haven't noticed? I'm not that dumb, you know.)So who was left? Me? No way! You think I'd do something that treacherous? I'd rather die than do that. Ummmm… I'm pretty much running out of suspects. Never mind who did it. I don't have to know. (Whom am I kidding? Of course I have and want to know so I can reduce his, or her if that's the case, beating heart to a red, bloody pulp.) I just have to find out how to stop it, before I go totally berserk from lack of companionship.  
  
"Gon, I know you can hear me right now. Please just wait for me to find out how to revive you again. I won't stop until you're well again. And I'll try my best in school. After all, a promise is a promise, isn't it? And don't worry, after this, I can solemnly say that we'll eat all day. And the food we'll eat will be all, and I mean all kinds of candy and every flavor of ice cream. We'll both eat until we burst. I promise." I smiled bitterly after the last statement. Another promise. Which I'll be bound to break no matter how hard I resist. Another deceiving lie.  
  
I can't go on much longer like this. When will all this stop? I wish everything would turn back to normal… no worries, no problems.  
  
Wonder when I'll ever attain peace? When I won't have to worry about some stupid idiot trying to kill my best friend and unknown reasons for doing it.  
  
I wonder…  
  
When?  
  
  
  
Rei: Okay. Another chapter finished.  
  
Killua: Another chapter where I…(muttering) say stupid, nonsense things. I'm not supposed to be babbling you know! I'm the silent assassin. Assassins don't blabber on and on and on!  
  
Rei: You're doing it now. (Smirk.)(mumbling)What a hypocrite you are.  
  
To the people who might be reading this fanfic right now, please review my work so that I'll know that you appreciate my work.  
  
-Rei:) 


	7. Chapter Six-Skateboard Competitions

A Promise is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
Disclaimer: All rights to this Japanese animation belong to Mr. Togashi. I am merely using their names for my amusement.  
  
AN: I'm sorry if you think Killua might be a bit out-of-character (OOC). After all, I'm not really very acquainted with HxH.  
  
Killua: And he/she (I don't know Rei's gender myself) made me blabber too much…  
  
Chapter Six-Skateboard Competitions  
  
I hadn't gotten much sleep anyway, but I woke up at 6:00 AM to take a bath. This time my clothes were what I wore during the Hunter Exam, a long sleeved maroon tee shirt, and a short sleeved violet tee shirt over it, my blue shorts and my sneakers. Once again, I got my bag, carried Gon and rode on my skateboard to school. I brought Gon to the Registar's Office. I used my skateboard until I was inside the classroom, then carried it carefully and tucked it at a corner of my bag.  
  
This time, PE was the subject I enjoyed most. You see, I had suggested jokingly to my teacher, "Sir, why don't we study skateboarding? It's more fun than just playing basketball or soccer." It so happened that the teacher decided to take up my silly suggestion and teach us the basics of using a skateboard, so I really had fun. After teaching us, we had several races using the skateboard. Since I had brought my skateboard along, that was what I used.  
  
"Okay, Zordick, Watson, you're up." The teacher said while we were in the gym. Watson, a big, muscular guy had been the best person at using the skateboard in 7th grade before me, but when I came, he became only second best because all the people were raving about my skills. That's why Watson wanted to prove that he was the best skateboarder and not I, Killua Zordick. Besides, to him I was only a small obstacle in his way. I'll easily lose this race. Or so he thought.  
  
The teacher said, "Ready, 1, 2, 3, and go!" Watson and I were neck to neck, even from the start. Watson had the advantage because he could apply more force, but my advantage was being more agile than he was. I was able to surpass him, but he abruptly hit my skateboard so I fell. I got mad, and with even more vigor I flipped the skateboard over. My years of training are not going to be in vain, I thought. I raced forward and caught up with him again, and this time I was prepared for his attack. At the last second, I jumped into the air, dodging his attack. I did two somersaults in the air, and then I landed perfectly on my skateboard, earning cheers from the girls.  
  
We were almost to the finish line, but it was a hairpin. I had seen it coming, but he hadn't. I curved my body along with the skateboard, while he ended up crashing on the floor because he hadn't prepared for the last turn.  
  
"And the victor is Killua Zordick!" The teacher exclaimed. Almost all the students clapped enthusiastically at me, but Watson's friends glared at me. Watson was even angrier than before. He gritted his teeth and told me that it was only a coincidence that I won. He proposed a rematch, and I accepted. It would be done tomorrow, during lunch break.  
  
After school, I visited Gon again and told him all about my adventures especially about the skateboard match tomorrow. This time though, nobody interrupted me and no one listened to my conversations. I experienced no trouble and went home directly.  
  
After putting Gon on his bed and changing my clothes into a green tank top, blue polo and pajamas, I slept. This time I dreamed of the skateboard event. I had seen the hairpin, he hadn't. That's why I was able to prepare for the crucial moment. That's why I won and he lost. I was able to analyze in my dream that mistake he had committed which had enabled me to win the race.  
  
When 6:00 came, I found myself lying on the floor, but then, that was natural. As I recall when Gon and I were in the same room, I had unconsciously put my leg near his face, causing him to almost bite it, if I had not kicked him to the floor. I had not even been aware of it until Gon had woken up due to his falling on the floor. Afterwards, he had woken me up too, and told me he was hearing something, which I didn't. I told him it was the wind, but he wasn't convinced. Then we both heard a peculiar noise. It was when the 4th part of the Hunter Exam had started.  
  
I did a few flips around the room to make sure nothing was wrong, then I went to the bathroom to take a bath. Then I dressed in a navy blue shirt and violet shorts, wore my sneakers, and grabbed my skateboard. This time I didn't bring Gon, so I got the apartment key, locked the door and got out.  
  
When I reached the school, rumors were again flying about in the classrooms. "Hey, did you know that the 7th grader named Zordick defeated the 7th graders' best skateboarder, Watson?" One 8th grader asked his friend.  
  
"Not only that, I also heard that it was because of the hairpin. Watson crashed, while Zordick didn't. That's why he got mad at Zordick and told him they'd have a rematch today." The friend reported back.  
  
"Really? That's cool! I'm sure I'll be watching when an exchange student beats the school's best!" The 8th grader exclaimed. I walked past them and went to my classroom, but I could still hear them whispering, "He really looks scary, doesn't he? It was said that he came from a family of killers. Is it true? Well, he doesn't look the part, but his eyes are so cold, like those of a murderer."  
  
"That's probably just some crap somebody decided to tell us. However, I did hear some teachers talking about a student who was a child assassin. I'll try to find out more later." And with that they separated and went to their own classrooms.  
  
This was beginning to bother me. Gon never talked about my past, and he didn't try to pressure me into saying something either. He was satisfied enough to know the real me. In return, I had shown him sides that I didn't even know which existed. That was the way it went. Besides, he told me about his life, which revolved around his relatives and his friends. That was enough to us. It was simply the thought of sharing one's life with another's, such as in Gon's and my case, that had made our friendship extraordinary.  
  
When I walked inside the classroom, though they had stopped and looked at me for a moment, they began to whisper again. If I strained my ears a little, I could hear the words, "Zordick… victory… Watson… rematch… lunch break…"  
  
Was that all they ever talked about? Were schools really like this? If so, I truly wished I hadn't gone here. But then it was necessary. It was my fault, though. I was an illiterate when it came to writing letters, which I would have to do constantly now that Gon was away from home.  
  
Well, that's their problem now, not mine. The day passed in a haze, and finally it was lunch break. I saw smirks on the 8th graders' faces, and expectant ones on the 7th and 6th graders' faces. I just shrugged and thought, Oh well, what will happen, will happen. Then I waited for Watson to state the rules. Then I looked around the crowd and sweat dropped. Why are there so many girls here? Never mind them. Just concentrate on the race.(AN: I personally think that he'll never notice that because he's never around girls.) Finally, Watson said, "Okay, the rules are to race from this corridor to the cafeteria and performing at least one fancy trick. These guys here, will be the judges." He then motioned to a group of guys I hadn't seen before. They stepped forward and told all the people at the same time, "We will be the judges. Not to worry, we shan't be biased."  
  
Contented with that, the people all waited at the finish line. One 8th grader declared, "Prepare your skateboards, ready, set, and go!" With that signal we were off. We were at the same pace, and nobody could determine who was leading. To set more distance between us, I increased my speed. Then I saw him perform a trick. He put his palm on the skateboard and raised himself. Many people clapped enthusiastically.  
  
Not wanting to be outdone, I said, "Anybody have a handkerchief there?"  
  
One girl tossed me her handkerchief, and while riding, I tied the handkerchief to my eyes, then jumped and turned four somersaults to catch up with the skateboard, and landed exactly where I was before. Then I tugged off the handkerchief and tossed it again to the crowd while saying, "Thank you!"  
  
Then applause followed again, but this time catcalls and whistles accompanied it. The rest cheered loudly, but I couldn't decipher exactly what they were saying.  
  
Watson's P.O.V.  
  
I'm sure that little brat won't be able to do anything fancier than what I just did. It's a sure sign. Besides, it would be so humiliating to lose to a transfer student when I've mastered skateboarding since 2nd grade.  
  
What the…? Why that little show-off! Tying a handkerchief to his eyes and turning four somersaults then landing perfectly? Is he insane? If something went wrong, his foot would probably be in a cast later. But then, that'll be an advantage for me.  
  
It's so noisy. So many more people are cheering on him. Why is it? I've stayed longer. I've trained harder than he has. Then why, why am I losing again? It isn't fair that he should easily be able to charm the audience with his daring tricks.  
  
Killua's P.O.V.  
  
Hmmmm… now what trick to do? I've never attempted this anyway; I only did these kinds of things when I needed to evade obstacles. I really never did this for fun and competition. But then, my whole world is turning upside down now, so it's perfectly natural now to do this.  
  
I looked at Watson, and realized he was trying another trick. He had asked for hurdles to be set on the corridor, and now he was jumping frequently because the hurdles were closely put together. Then he came to the end, and he jumped and landed on his hands riding on the skateboard. Watson's endurance and sense of rhythm once again awed everybody.  
  
  
  
Okay, basically it's a cliffhanger… sorry. I just had to cut it off for the next part to be more exciting. And sorry about the trick part. It might sound impossible to do four consecutive somersaults, but I personally think it possible. Besides, this is just animation, right?  
  
And the hairpin thing, I couldn't think of anything at the time, pardon me. Please read and review this story, whether you want to praise me for my work or insult my style. It doesn't matter. Just happy that you paid attention to it.  
  
Oh, and if you don't like my side story, or sequel, "I Am…" please just inform me. If you do like it, well, wait for this fic's Chapter Eight. Then you'll understand my second fic's meaning.  
  
As for my other story, you can check it out under "Scarlet Visions". It's just a one-shot, though. All about Kurapika.  
  
-Rei 


	8. Chapter Seven-The Little Boy Named Gon

A Promise is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
AN: Sorry about what's going to happen here. Believe me, I didn't like writing it either. But anyway, this chapter and the one that will follow it shall explain my out-of-the-blue fiction "I Am…"  
  
Oh, and before I forget, to "The Cat", you're about to find out the answer to your question about "I Am…".  
  
Chapter Seven-The Little Boy Named Gon  
  
I have it! I know what my next trick is going to be now. "Hey!" I yelled to the students at the sides, "Could you put the hurdles side by side? You know, so I can do something?" Then I noticed there was a small kid at the front line, so I skidded to a stop and asked him gently, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your friends? I'm sure you'll be happier if you join them instead of watching this silly competition."  
  
The little boy shook his head sadly and replied, "I don't have any. I just transferred to this school too, and I haven't met anyone who likes me. Then he smiled brightly and looked up at me, "But it's okay, I think, no, I know that we'll be friends!"  
  
I had to stifle a gasp when I saw his face. It was like seeing Gon alive again, only younger. The spiked up hair, the sparkling brown eyes, the ever-smiling mouth, it was all the same. I questioned him again, "What's your name? In what grade are you in?'  
  
"I'm in 2nd grade. My name's Gon. I found out all about you from my other classmates. You see, they were all talking about the match that would happen this afternoon." The little boy replied.  
  
"Your name's Gon??" Wow. Talk about coincidences. Not only did this boy have Gon's physical attributes, he also had Gon's name! I really can't believe I found someone who could be Gon's younger sibling! He never mentioned anything about having other members of the family besides his aunt and his grandmother.  
  
The younger boy named Gon answered, "Yes." I was really baffled now. "Then what's your surname?"  
  
"I don't know. You see, I'm alone now, and grandpa never told me what our last name was. I went to America with my grandpa, but he died shortly, so I'm alone in the house." There was a hint of loneliness in the little boy's voice. I could understand him, though, since I experienced the same thing just months ago. But I had a plan now.  
  
"Why don't you accompany me to my house later? At least you won't be alone for a while." Little Gon agreed so it was set. We were to meet at the playground, then go to my apartment.  
  
Little Gon's P.O.V.  
  
"Hey, I heard from my older brother in 8th grade that there's gonna be a match today in skateboarding!" I overheard my classmate, Rick talking excitedly to his friend, Paul. Who were they talking about?  
  
"Yeah, heard it was between an exchange student and Watson." Paul replied smugly for knowing the information. "An exchange student will never beat someone who has practiced the skateboard for years!" Rick said firmly, and his glittering eyes fell on me as he spoke, while a confident sneer made its way on his mouth.  
  
I shrank back, afraid that I had done something to anger him, though I didn't know exactly what. Then Paul argued, "Hey, that's not so! My brother said the guy who had challenged Watson was really excellent at using it. You never know what might happen."  
  
I thought to myself, 'So he's a transfer student too. Maybe I can befriend him. If so, then at least I'll have an older brother and a friend too!"  
  
That's why when it was lunchtime, I wolfed down my food and went to the middle school building to watch.  
  
When I saw him turn four somersaults, I was amazed. I'd never seen anyone do four consecutive moves without having extra steps or having a perfect landing too! I had thought it was impossible, until now. I really hope we'll be friends!  
  
He stopped and talked to me. He talked to me! He talked to me! I can't believe he'd talk to an ordinary 2nd grader like me. Maybe, just maybe, he's friendly and I'll have no problem in gaining a friend.  
  
He asked me, "Why aren't you with your friends? I'm sure you'll be happier with them than watching a silly competition." I shook my head and quietly answered, "I don't have any. I'm just a transfer student." But even though I was lonely, I felt that we would be the best of friends. So I told him. And to my surprise he asked my name. I replied, "Gon." I wonder why he was shocked.  
  
And it was a big surprise when he asked me to go together with him. And he lived alone too! He must really be good at taking care of himself. Since my grandpa died last week, I was almost always late for school. And when I finally stepped inside the classroom, my teacher noticed at once that my uniform was rumpled. And I didn't have enough money for fare, with what grandpa left me, so I had to walk five miles home. I reached it at about five already, although we were dismissed at two o'clock. It was because every mile I traveled, I had to rest so I could continue.  
  
He, on the other hand, managed to get away with not wearing the school uniform. And he didn't walk; he used his skateboard instead to cover a large distance. I really admire him, though I myself don't know the reason.  
  
Killua's P.O.V.  
  
Anyway, I had already come up with a trick, and I had already gained… a friend?… maybe not… so, I don't know, it's a lucky streak.  
  
Once all the hurdles were set side by side in front position, I went back to the starting line. Some curious people asked me, "Why are you going back? You're only wasting your time."  
  
"You'll soon find out."  
  
When I got there, I started to skateboard again, but I was running a risk now. I was doing it too fast. Not many were able to keep up with me because I looked like a blur. If I didn't get the timing right, I was going to die or at least get seriously injured in the process.  
  
I increased my pace and finally got to the hurdles. I braced myself for the impact. I willed my body to jump along with the skateboard. There were about twenty hurdles, and I successfully jumped over all of them. Then I did a 720 degrees spin, and I landed flawlessly on the ground. I continued to skateboard, and was unaware that a big, unstable steel post was looming before me. Somebody screamed, "Watch out!" and then I felt myself colliding with it. Funny, I didn't notice it the last time I was here. That was my last thought before I drifted to unconsciousness.  
  
Yet another cliffhanger. Okay, what's going to happen to Killua now? I don't know, you'll know anyway in the next chapter, so no use telling you.  
  
Killua: Hey, that's not fair, you know! Obviously I'm the expert! I'm not supposed to do something stupid like crash into some post! (veins throbbing on head)  
  
Rei: Well, it's not like I wanted to write this either, what with the accident and all…  
  
Anyway, please review my work. I'd really appreciate it if you did so.  
  
-Rei :) 


	9. Chapter Eight-Losing My Mind

A Promise is A Promise  
  
By: Rei Tomiyama  
  
AN: To Ceyan- Yes, it's true that 'Zoldick' is more probable than the term I'm using. And it's also true that the majority uses 'Leorio' instead of 'Reorio'. But, despite the fact that my spelling might seem odd to you, I wrote/typed the spelling that I always thought of. And, I'm partly following katakana that was imprinted in a game of HxH in the Game Boy. Besides, think of it this way. I respect other people's spellings, such as Clapika/Kurapica for my Kurapika, Leorio for my Reorio, and even Caruto/Milky for my Karuto/Miruki. So please try to do the same. But anyway, thanks for reviewing my work.  
  
To Yami Blue, or should I say, "Yami Ao", Darkness Blue- Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy to know that you appreciate my work. I'll try my best to keep things interesting. Oh, and did you like the "Little Gon" bit? I don't know, but if you liked it, you'll find more here. And so, we find out the reason of writing "I Am…".  
  
Chapter Eight-Losing My Mind  
  
"Shit! What happened over there?" A 7th grader with auburn hair exclaimed. He came running over to the injured boy and examined him.  
  
"Oh no! Is he hurt?" Wendy, the blonde girl Killua had met earlier asked worriedly. She too ran to the boy's side and let out an audible gasp.  
  
"What? What is it?" Little Gon was questioning from the sidelines. He waited for an answer, but there came none. Finally, annoyed and impatient, he stepped out of the sidelines to find out the answer.  
  
Wendy shook her head while getting her pure white handkerchief. She replied, "He's unconscious right now, and blood is dripping from his forehead. His hair is matted with it, too."  
  
"But…" But he promised me he'd be friends with me and that we'd be like brothers, Little Gon thought. What's going to happen now?  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Gon asked again. Wendy didn't appear to notice him. She was too busy tying her handkerchief to his forehead to stop the blood from flowing. The other 7th grader then tried to remove the steel post that fell on his leg, and finally managed to move it a bit, but his leg was still crushed underneath it.  
  
"Damn! Damn it! It's not working! He's still bleeding!" Wendy muttered furiously. She then called out to the still and silent crowd on the sidelines, "Could anyone please help me here? Please? Somebody call the school nurse! He's hurt! Please! Someone help him!" By this time, tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, and plopped down Killua's face, causing him to awaken.  
  
Killua's P.O.V.  
  
Where am I? I can hear voices in the background, but who are they?  
  
Shit! My head hurts like hell, but I can feel someone tying it with something. It feels a lot better. But now there's something different in the air. It feels uneasy and morose. What's happening? And why is something weighing heavily on my leg?  
  
Something fell on my face. What is it?  
  
* * *  
  
"What's happening?" Killua asked sluggishly. He looked around him and asked again, "What's happening?"  
  
No one dared answer him. When they didn't, he demanded them, "Look, if you don't tell me, I'll never know why I'm here. What happened?"  
  
"Um, Zordick, you crashed into that steel post and hit your head." Wendy stopped crying and slowly explained.  
  
"Is that my name? Zordick?" Killua strangely asked.  
  
"Of course it is! What else would be your name? Your name is Killua Zordick, foreign student!" Wendy replied, a bit perplexed.  
  
"Oh. I just asked because… I don't remember what my name is anymore."  
  
Wendy's P.O.V.  
  
Oh my God! He has amnesia! It must have been that blow to his head. Aahh! What am I going to do? He'll have to know me all over again, and just when I thought I was cracking open his mask, this thing happens. And who set this thing up? There wasn't anything there when they started. I have to know!  
  
Wait! Why do I have to know, anyway? It's his fault. He should've been looking carefully. I have nothing to do with this. I'm not even a friend of his, just an acquaintance. Why should I care?  
  
Because I have to. It's not a matter of just being another acquaintance, it's being there for him when he needs me most. That's what I'm going to do. And maybe, just maybe, he'll open up to me and we'll finally become… friends.  
  
Also, because, for the first time in my life, I've fallen for someone. When I was younger, I used to wonder when I'd find the perfect person for me. Now I don't have to anymore. I already found him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Just then, Killua tried standing up, but he couldn't. It was because the steel post had collapsed on his left leg, and the bone had snapped. He gritted his teeth and sat down again. Then it was when he realized that a handkerchief was tied to his forehead. He pulled it off and stared blankly at the dove white handkerchief that turned a murky red because of the blood. He then turned to Wendy, and for the first time since he had been in school, a slight smile was directed at her then he said, "Thank you, Ms…"  
  
"Patterson." Wendy quickly filled in for him. She then looked at him, smiled as well and said, "You're welcome, Killua."  
  
Well, I guess it's turning into a love story, but then again, maybe not. Please review and tell me if I should pair up an OC x Killua-sama or leave it unrequited. Comments, suggestions and flames are accepted, but try to understand my explanations if you ask me why I write the way I do now.  
  
Killua: What?! I lost my memory?! (is interrupted when Rei covers his mouth with a hand)  
  
Rei: Ssssshhhhhh! Keep quiet! I'm trying to write here!  
  
Killua: (in a muffled voice) BuhwmmmssspdrmbrGonfhvnommy? Drnyymdthhppntmihtyltmtahr! = But how am I supposed to remember Gon if I have no memory? Darn you, you made this happen to me! I hate you! Let me out of here!  
  
Rei: (Dozing in the middle of writing)Zzzzzzz… what did you say? Whatever.  
  
Killua: (Tries to repeat what he said but due to Rei's hand holding him shut, he wasn't able to get out much except for a few mumblings)  
  
Anyway, please read and review. I'd appreciate it very much.  
  
-Rei:) 


End file.
